


Naked Body, Naked Soul

by mypoorfaves



Series: Born to Get That Dick [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sex, naked cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: “Have I ever told you,” comes Victor’s soft murmur, “that I’m not afraid to be naked in front of you?”Yuuri hums a small laugh at the comment, memories of Victor standing proudly in his family’s hot springs, naked as the day he was born, flashing through his mind. “It seems you have no problem being naked in front of the entire world,” Yuuri replies, but Victor only shakes his head.“There’s a difference between wearing no clothes and being naked,” he says. “I’m not afraid to be naked in front of you, Yuuri.”





	Naked Body, Naked Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more porn whoops
> 
> There isn't enough frottage fics out there which is a shame because it's something I quite enjoy. So I wrote my own!
> 
> This fic takes place post-canon. The first half is pure fluff because I'm a sap for these two, and it basically looks like [this lovely art here.](https://nehart82.tumblr.com/post/160189875340/good-morning-mr-katsuki-nikiforov-will-you) Things starts to pick up around 1200 words in if you want to skip straight to the Good Stuff. (Tho in my opinion the fluff _is_ the Good Stuff.)

Yuuri never liked sleeping in the nude until he started dating Victor. He didn’t like how exposed it left him. He much preferred wearing clothes at night, whether it be pajamas or a simple shirt and a pair of loose pants. Wearing clothes gave him a sense of security; of protection. It prepared him for anything. What if his house caught on fire? What if someone broke in? What if there was a sudden earthquake and he needed to evacuate? If worse came to worst, at least he wouldn't be caught naked.

But next to Victor, skin against skin, held in the comforting embrace of each other's arms, Yuuri can’t be brought to care about the what-if’s.

Victor has no problem showing skin, a fact Yuuri had discovered early onー _very_ early onーin their relationship. Once they started sleeping together, after sex Victor wouldn’t bother putting on any clothes before falling asleep; he’d simply cling to Yuuri, the warmth from the embrace allowing him to drift off. Yuuri found himself doing the same. Eventually the two didn't even bother to put on clothes before they climbed into bed, regardless of whether or not they planned to have sex. Some nights, like tonight, they would simply lay on their sides and gaze into each other’s eyes as if trying to memorize every tiny detail.

One of Victor’s hands is held in Yuuri’s own, and the other traces mindlessly on Yuuri’s arm, from his shoulder down to his elbow, then back up again. Yuuri smiles softly at the caress, feeling utterly cherished in just that simple touch alone. He gives Victor’s hand a gentle squeeze, his free hand coming up to cup Victor’s cheek, and Victor closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

The remaining light from the setting sun outside their window filters through the curtains, catching on Victor’s eyelashes. The hair is so thin yet so beautiful, and fans out so elegantly. Entranced, Yuuri moves closer to get a better look, his nose brushing against Victor’s.

Even Victor’s nose is beautiful. It’s more pronounced than his own, but that’s exactly what Yuuri loves about it. He loves the gentle slope, the way it’s not too pointy, but the tip still juts out enough that Yuuri is constantly dying to kiss it. He does so now.

His lips ghost over the tip of Victor’s nose with the lightest amount of pressure, over that spot that is so often dusted an adorable shade of red when at the rink or out in the cold. And then, because Yuuri is already hereーand because he can never resist the opportunity if it’s thereーhe moves his lips to connect with Victor’s

They kiss slow and tender, no rush, just affection. Yuuri’s hand is still cupping Victor’s cheek, and Victor lets his handーthe one not currently connected to Yuuri’sーmove from his arm to rest on his hip. Yuuri breathes a loving sigh into the kiss. There’s no other feeling in the world like kissing Victor, and even now his heart still races when he thinks about the fact that he _can._

When they pull apart, Yuuri knows he’s blushing. There’s hardly a time when he isn’t. Victor has mentioned on many occasions that he finds this particular trait adorable, and has even given Yuuri a rundown on the distinct types of Yuuri Katsuki blushes and flushes. There’s his embarrassed blush, when he’s done or said something he regrets. There’s also the determined blush, similar to the previous, but he doesn't regret what he’s done, only his forwardness about it. There’s the drunk flushーone of Victor’s favourites. The lust flush, the one that highlights Yuuri’s cheeks during the height of their lovemaking and even goes down to his chest. Victor _loves_ that flush.

The slight tingling in Yuuri’s cheeks now, that comfortable warmth, tells him that he’s wearing Victor’s all-time favourite: the Life and Love blush, as Victor calls it. When he smiles so soft and so fond that it’s like the blood cannot be contained in his heart because it’s overflowing with love, so instead it goes to his cheeks, dusting them a soft pink colour.

Across from him, Victor is wearing the same blush, and Yuuri can’t help but fall a little more in love.

Yuuri loves being close to Victor like this, with no barrier between them. He’s surrounded by Victor’s scent, and Yuuri breathes it in deeply as he tucks his face into Victor’s neck. His arm wraps around Victor’s back in a loose embrace, one that Victor returns with a kiss upon Yuuri’s hair. The strong and steady beat of Victor’s heart sounds close to Yuuri’s ear, and Yuuri feels his own pick up a bit at the sound, the reminder that Victor is _his_ and _he_ is _Victor’s._

Nobody else can have Victor like Yuuri does, in the quiet and intimate moments, when the only sounds heard in the room are their synchronized heartbeats and quiet breathing. Their souls belong to each other.

“Have I ever told you,” comes Victor’s soft murmur, “that I’m not afraid to be naked in front of you?”

Yuuri hums a small laugh at the comment, memories of Victor standing proudly in his family’s hot springs, naked as the day he was born, flashing through his mind. “It seems you have no problem being naked in front of the entire world,” Yuuri replies, but Victor only shakes his head.

“There’s a difference between wearing no clothes and being naked,” he says. “I’m not afraid to be naked in front of you, Yuuri.”

“Oh,” Yuuri breathes, his cheeks darkening into what Victor would call “the flustered flush.” He knows what Victor is trying to say; that he has never had someone like Yuuri to bare his soul to, completely open and honest with nothing held back. It’s as freeing as it is terrifying.

“I feel the same way,” Yuuri confesses, pulling back a bit to meet Victor’s eyes. His heart flutters at the pure love and openness contained in them. “I feel like I’ve been naked my whole life. Wearing my heart on my sleeve, baring my emotions on the ice for people to see. And also for people to stomp on.” He recalls harsh words on social media after even harsher days of practice and nothing but falling and falling and _falling._ “But I know you love and accept me for who I am.” He returns his head to Victor’s chest. “I love being naked with you, Victor.”

Victor give a soft gasp above him, his heart skipping a beat against his ribcage where Yuuri rests his head. “I love being naked with you too, Yuuri,” he says. Yuuri hums happily in response, letting himself melt away into the peace and quiet of their breathing.

The hand at his shoulder continues to trail down his arm, to his elbow, and just when Yuuri expects the pattern to repeat like before, it instead trails further down past his hip. Victor’s fingers dip down to Yuuri’s thighs, then retreat back up again, staying near his waist. Then they trail back down, and back up, maintaining this new pattern.

Yuuri runs his hand over the strong planes of Victor’s back, mapping the firmness of the muscles. Victor shivers at this, his hand on Yuuri’s hip moving back down to his thighs. He lingers for a bit, his fingertips a paintbrush on Yuuri’s skin. Tantalizingly slow, Yuuri drags his fingers down each individual knob of Victor’s spine, stopping just above his ass. He doesn’t make the first move; he wants to see if Victor will. As if reading Yuuri’s mind, Victor does. His hand reaches around and caresses the soft skin of Yuuri’s ass. Then without warning he squeezes, eliciting a gasp from Yuuri.

Yuuri lets his own hand explore freely now as he massages Victor’s ass. It’s one of his favourite parts of Victor; he loves how toned it is from years of ballet and skating, loves the way his costumes accentuate it so perfectly. And it’s all _Yuuri’s._ He can touch it, squeeze it, spank it, even, which he does on the occasions that Victor asks him to. Now he simply enjoys the feel of it in his hand, kneading the flesh, occasionally daring to drag his fingers teasingly over Victor’s hole.

Victor’s breath hitches, and he stutters over Yuuri’s name in a breathy way that has him connecting their lips in another kiss. It’s different from before, more urgent as Yuuri sucks on Victor’s lips, nipping them until they’re swollen in the way that he loves. Yuuri smiles into the kiss, accomplished, then licks at Victor’s lips, coaxing them to open so Yuuri can stick his tongue in Victor’s mouth.

Victor complies willingly with a moan, sliding his tongue against Yuuri’s. The space between quickly becomes heated as they share air. Victor moves his body closer to Yuuri’s, their hips brushing together. Even from just this little teasing, full of nothing but touches and kisses, Victor is already half-hard. Yuuri is in a similar state, and he gasps as Victor’s cock makes contact with his own.

Yuuri can’t help but feel like his and Victor’s skin were made to fit together. The warmth feels so right. Moving together, both on the ice and in the bedroom, feels as natural as breathing. They don’t need words in times like these. They both know each other well enough that they can go solely based on body language and hitching breaths and soft moans.

When Yuuri whimpers into the kiss, Victor moves his hips again, minutely rubbing his cock against Yuuri’s. Yuuri's whimper becomes a moan, his hand clutching onto Victor’s ass to pull him closer and get more of that wonderful friction. Victor is moaning too now, and they work to establish some kind of rhythm as they rutt up against each other, but it’s not quite enough.

When Victor’s hand wraps around his dick, Yuuri keens and tosses his head back. Victor is quick to attack his neck with wet kisses and long sucks, stroking at Yuuri’s member and relishing in the wetness beading from the tip which he spreads down the shaft.

Yuuri’s hips buck into the touch, his cock twitching in Victor’s hand. “V-Victor...Please…” he manages to say, his voice quivering with want.

After a few more sucks, Victor pulls back to grab the bottle of lube they keep in the bottom drawer of their bedside table. Yuuri feels the loss immediately and bites back a whine. He watches Victor, reverently observing the way his muscles move and flex as he rummages through their things. Yuuri can’t help but bring a hand around his cock, stroking it languidly.

Victor emerges with the bottle (half-empty from its frequent use) and grins at the sight of Yuuri touching himself. “You can’t even wait that long, solnyshko?”

Yuuri’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. He stops stroking, taking his hand off his now fully erect cock. “Don’t tease me. I want you.”

“So I’ve noticed.”

Impatiently, Yuuri pulls Victor down so he's on top of him. He loves having Victor press him down into their bed, whispering sweet words of praise and affection as he rocks into Yuuri, taking him with strong and powerful strokes until Victor’s name wears on his tongue.

Yuuri always loves to have Victor inside him, but he finds he wants something different this time. He still wants Victor close like this, looming over top of him, but being stretched tonight will make practice tomorrow difficult. It’s why Yuuri wraps his legs around Victor’s body, caging him in, then tugs his silver hair to bring him down for a needy open-mouthed kiss. “Just like this,” Yuuri says when they part for breath, and emphasizes the request with a roll of his hips that causes their erections to rub against each other.

Victor’s hands immediately grip Yuuri’s waist, as if to steady himself, and he meets Yuuri’s thrust with one of his own. The friction is good, but almost too much despite the precome dribbling from both of their cocks. Hips still moving teasingly slow, Victor takes one hand off of Yuuri’s hips, and then there’s the distinctive snap of the cap to the lube. Yuuri nearly cries tears of pleasure when Victor’s slicked hand wraps around both of them.

“Is this what you wanted?” Victor’s voice sounds close by Yuuri’s ear as he strokes them, not breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. His hand isn’t big enough to cover both their cocks completely, but he makes up for it with the perfect tightness of his grip and the way he twists his wrist, spreading precome and lube down the shaft. The slide of them against each other, and the feel of Victor’s hand on him has Yuuri seeing stars. He nods feverenty, bringing his hand between them to work alongside Victor’s.

“I want to hear you say it, Yuu-ri~” Victor says teasingly. Yuuri groans, not sure if it’s from the pleasure or exasperation at Victor’s insistent teasing. His hips continue their slow sensual grind, and it’s not enough. Yuuri wants more. But he knows he won’t get it unless he plays along with Victor’s little game.

 _“Yes,_ Victor,” he says, cheeks burning. “I love it. So please... faster.”

“Oh, like _this?”_ Victor asks, picking up the speed of both his thrusts and his hand.

Yuuri doesn’t answer, knows he doesn’t need to. His long, drawn out moan makes it clear enough. The lewd sound of them sliding against each other, their quick panting breaths, and soft noises of pleasure is all that can be heard in the bedroom. Gasps and quiet moans are swallowed by each other’s lips, until Victor pulls back to pepper kisses on Yuuri’s jawline, his neck, any inch of skin he can find. Yuuri is lost to pleasure, hardly even able to think. He just wants _more,_ wants Victor closer.

Yuuri had always thought he knew what sex was about. It’s the chasing of high pleasure between two lovers. It’s fast-paced and exciting; a firework of sorts. Adrenaline and lust building and climbing higher and higher until it reaches a peak, then it bursts, fizzling away into quiet.

He had never given much thought to the _intimacy_ of sex. It’s not just about chasing your own pleasure through someone else. It’s about being so open and exposed to another person that you chase it together, that you trust them to bring you to the edge, and you do the same for them. And even more than that, what you enjoy is not necessarily the act of sex itself, but more who you’re doing it with. It becomes less about the end game and more about the moment you share with the person you love.

The hand working at Yuuri’s cock starts to strip at it desperately as they move in time. Yuuri’s hand grabs Victor’s ass as if for dear life, pulling hard to bring their hips more roughly together. Victor moans his surprise into where he’s sucking a bruise onto Yuuri’s skin, and it only spurs Yuuri on further. He kneads at the flesh of Victor’s rear, squeezing it and massaging it as much as he can with his one hand. He pulls the cheeks apart to expose his hole, the tips of his fingers dipping into Victor’s entrance. He doesn’t push in all the way, but enough to cause Victor to gasp, his cock giving a firm twitch in Yuuri’s hand.

Victor groans, punctuated with a particularly hard thrust and Yuuri whines, high and desperate. He won’t last much longer. Everything is _so wet_ and _so good,_ the slide of their sweaty bodies against each other, the slick of the lube on their cocks, the musical sound of Victor’s moans, his breath coming in short pants in a way that Yuuri is all too familiar with.

It’s too much, and Yuuri’s moans climb higher and higher, and then his back arches and he comes. His cock jerks against Victor’s as his release is worked around the both of them, and Victor’s rhythm falters until he too tips over the edge. His hips slow, riding out the waves of pleasure, then he stops, breathing hard above Yuuri.

Once Yuuri comes back to himself, he’s met with one of his most favourite sights. Victor is still overtop of him, head hung as he pants, coming down from the high of his orgasm. His hair is damp with sweat, pieces of his bangs plastered to his forehead. More sweat beads on the perfect skin of the well-defined muscles of his chest, running down to his abs where streaks of come are painted. His lips are kiss-bitten and swollen, red like the flush on his cheeks. He’s the most gorgeous mess Yuuri has ever seen, and it’s all because of _him._

Yuuri inclines his head, trying to coax Victor to kiss him. Taking the hint, Victor swoops down and connects their lips. The burning passion from before has melted away into the afterglow where they relish in the warmth and comfort of each other’s embrace, slow and unhurried like the kisses they share.

“I love being naked with you,” Victor says with a blissed out sigh. He pillows his head on Yuuri’s chest, heedless of the mess. Yuuri finds thatーfor now, at leastーhe doesn’t mind.

Yuuri combs his fingers through Victor’s hair, enjoying the way the dampness makes the hair feel more fine. “Me too,” he agrees, smiling as Victor melts into his touch. “It means we’re always prepared for spur of the moment sex.”

When Victor laughs, Yuuri feels the vibrations of it reverberate through his ribcage. “Well, I certainly can’t argue with that.”

They bring their lips together for another tender kiss, exchanging softly murmured, _“I love you”_ ’s. Neither makes a move to get up.

“We’re all sticky,” Yuuri eventually points out, wrinkling his nose slightly. “We should clean up.”

“Mm. Later,” Victor says, tightening his arms around Yuuri for good measure. “For now I just wanna be here with you.”

Yuuri doesn’t argue. Wearing Victor’s sweat on his skin, feeling his lps in his hair, and the warmth of strong arms holding him tight, there’s nowhere else on earth Yuuri would rather be than here.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I'll write something purely filthy. One of these days...
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked this! It makes my day!
> 
> Also I have a blog where I post nsfw Victuuri fics I've enjoyed, so feel free to check that out at [nsf-ice](https://nsf-ice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
